1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a solar cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been advanced the development of solar cell modules as a photoelectric converter to convert light energy into electric energy. The solar cell module can convert inexhaustible sunlight directly into electric power, and is environment-friendly and clean compared with power generation with a fossil fuel. Thus, the solar cell module has been considered promising as a new energy source.
The solar cell module has a structure in which solar cells are sealed by a bonding member between a front protective member and a back protective member, for example. In the solar cell module, the solar cells are arranged in a matrix pattern.
There has heretofore been proposed a solar cell module in which in order to effectively utilize sunlight irradiated onto the gap between solar cells, a light reflection member is provided in a gap between the solar cells, the light reflection member protruding from light-receiving surfaces of the solar cells and having top surfaces tilting to the light-receiving surfaces, (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-98496).